


Travelers

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki, The Lion Guard
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: One day while on their Journeys two traveling groups meet each other. A Lion Guard/Saiyuki crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! -waves- This a fun crossover I've been wanting to do for a while and so here it is~! I am going to have so much with this~! Because The Lion Guard and Saiyuki are both very awesome! 
> 
> Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

"How much further is it going to take to get to The Tree Of Life?!" Kion growled loudly. The others who were walking behind their leader all looked at each other with concern. "I'm going go give Kion some Tuliza." Makini said, as she walked towards the Teenaged Lion.

"Here Kion. Have some Tuliza." Makini said, as she walked up to her friend. "I DON'T NEED IT!" Kion yelled, as he bared his teeth. Makini stepped back in slight fear as Fuli jumped in between them. "Kion! You need that Tuliza! Makini is only trying to help you!" Fuli snapped.

Kion's expression then turned to a frown as he looked down at his paws. "I-I... I'm sorry, Makini..." Kion mumbled, as he looked up at the mandrill. "It's alright. Now have Tuliza." Makini replied, as she opened the gord that held the flowers and poured some into her hands. Kion then happily ate all of it. "There we go. Feeling better?" Makini asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Kion responded with a smile. "You're welcome! Now let's get moving again!" The mandrill said. With a nod Kion then began to walk again as the others started following once more.

"We still do have a ways to go." Ono said. "The next Moja kwa moja stone will still take a few days to reach."

"At least we have Tuliza." Bunga added in. "Or else we'd all in trouble!"

"Bunga!" Fuli snapped quietly. "Kion would never hurt us and he never will."

"If you say so." Bunga replied with a shrug. Beshte rolled his eyes as Anga grumbled to herself.

Then the Guard continued walking in silence , however a moment later a strange sound caught the attention of the group. "Huh? What is that?" Kion asked, looking at the sky. "It looks like some kind of weird bird...?" Bunga asked. "If it even is one..."

"Hold on. I'll check it out." Anga said, as she flew up to see what animal it was. Anga flew a up to keep a safe distance from the creature and looked at it. Suddenly it noticed her and squeaked. "Huh..." Anga muttered. "I have no idea what you are..." The creature which had wings and was bigger than Ono, but not quiet as big as Anga squeaked at her again and smiled. It was colored white and had a long tail. I's feet had claws and it had a mane of fur on it's head.

The creature continued to squeak and smile at the Eagle who gave the creature a strange look. "Can you just talk instead of squeaking ? I can't understand you." Anga. However all the creature did was squeak and squeak Anga sighed and flew back down to the Guard.

"Well what is it?" Beshte asked. "I have no idea..." Anga mumbled. "It only squeaks..."

"What does it look like?" Ono asked.

"It's all while, it has two wings and two feet which have claws, it's furry looking, has a long neck with red eyes."

"Huh... I don't know what it could be... I've never heard of an animal like that..." Ono muttered.

Suddenly the group saw the little animal fly down to them. It landed in front of Kion and squeaked while giving him a smile. "Uh... Hi little guy." Kion said with a smile. "It sure is cute." Beshte added in. "Aww! It's adorable!" Bunga yelped. "Come here little guy!"

Then the little creature flew to Bunga and chirped happily as the Honey Badger petted his head.

"Well it doesn't seem dangerous." Fuli remarked. "I just wonder where it came from."

"Yeah me too I-" However Kion did not get to finish his sentence when voices in the distance rang out.

"Hey! Hakuryuu! Where'd ya go!"

"Oh you have a friend? And your name is Hakuryuu?" Bunga asked, as the animal nodded, pushing against Bunga's hands for more pets. Bunga chuckled as he continued to pet the animal.

"He's over here!" Kion called out to the voice. "Oh thank goodness! I was wondering where he-" Kion and the Guard froze in place as did the the new creature that stood before them. "W-What is that?" Anga asked. "YOU CAN TALK!?" The creature yelped.

"Of course we can talk! We've always been able to talk!" Bunga replied. "Your friend here got away from you I see?" Fuli added in, as she looked at the other animal that Bunga was still petting.

"Yes... Me and my other friends have been looking for him."

"So what are you exactly?" Besthie asked. "I haven't seen a ike you before."

"Oh uh... Well I'm uh I'm a-"

"GOKU!" A voice rung out in the distance. "You're a Goku?" Bunga asked, as he tilted his head.

"No that's just my name." Then three other similar looking creatures walked up behind Goku and stared at Kion and the others.

"Uh... Hi?" Fuli suddenly said, as she approached the strange creatures. "OH MY GOD! IT TALKS!?" Another one of them yelped in surprise. "Yes we talk! We can all talk!" Makini replied. "Yup." Anga added in. "That we can." Kion nodded. "Heck yeah!" Bunga cheered. "We can talk alright." Ono nodded. "Got that right." Beshtie nodded.

"Why should we be so surprised?" After all Hakuryuu can transform into a jeep."

"So... If you don't mind us asking... What are you guys?" Kion asked, as he stood beside of Fuli and the noticed that one of the stranger creatures who appeared to have blonde fur on his head back up behind the others. "We're demons!" The one with black 'fur' on his head answered.

"Hakkai!" The one with red 'fur' on his head snapped. "Well I'm actually have human and half demon. Sanzo here is full human, Goku is a Heretic."

"Oh... And that's that all over your bodies?" Fuli asked, pointing to the different colored things that the other group wore. "These are clothes. Something our kind needs." Hakkai explained.

"That's so cool!" Bunga replied in excitement."I suppose so?" Hakkai chuckled. "So is that fur on your heads?"

"N-No this is hair."

"Oh cool! So where are you all headed?" Makini questioned. You all are sure ask a lot of questions." Gojyo said. "We're heading to a place to finish a journey that we've been on."

"A journey? We're on a journey too." Ono added in. "Oh? To where?" Goku asked. "The Tree Of life! Kion and Ono here need healing which only The Three of Life can provide."

"Healing huh?" Hakkai questioned. "What happened?"

"I lost my eye sigh and Kion here... Well he has venom inside of him..." Ono explained. "Y-You lost your sight?" Hakkai gasped. "Yes." Ono nodded.

"Oh you poor thing!" Goku responded. "How far are you all from The Tree Of Life?"

"Honestly we don't know. We are following these stones called the Moja kwa moja stones which is like a map of sorts to guide us... But we're days away from the next one." Ono answered.

"You all want a ride?" Gojyo asked with a smirk. "A ride?" Beshte asked. "But you all have been walking haven't you?"

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai suddenly called out. Within a moment the little animal flew a good distance away from both groups and then with a flash of light transformed into something The Lion Guard had never seen before.

"Whoa! Hakuryuu turned into this!?" Bunga said in surprise. "Yep. He's now a jeep. Which is a type of vehicle. It's how our kind gets around." Hakkai nodded. "Why don't you all join us?"

"Is there really enough room for them?..." Sanzo asked quietly, eyeing Kion and Fuli. "Of course! It will be a tight fit, but it will work!" Hakkai nodded. "Oh uh so what was Hakuryuu before he was a jeep?" Bunga questioned. "A dragon." Hakkai answered. "Now come on let's get going."

Then Sanzo sat up front with Hakkai. Beshte ended up having to like a human in Goku's seat so Goku had to sit on his legs, while Ono perched on the young man's lap. Anga perched herself on Gojyo's lap as Kion and Fuli laid down on the floor of the jeep in front of the back seats and Makini sat beside of Gojyo.

"Alright everyone's in. Let's go." Hakkai said. And with that Hakuryuu began driving both groups. The Lion Guard was in awe as they then answering some questions for Sanzo and others. Like what animals they all were, what king of venom Kion had in him, how they ended up needing healing, where they were from, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both groups get to know each other better as they begin their travels side by side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter two~! I hope you all enjoy! For anyone reading this that is not familiar with The Lion Guard or Saiyuki I'd recommend looking one of them to get an understanding what is going on. (Also this fic takes place in season 3 of the Lion Guard) Just something I thought I'd mention.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and feel free to comment! The link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

"So you got bit by a snake and the venom is messing with your head?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes. It's taking me not being able to control my roar. I'm trying so hard to stay calm, but it hasn't been easy." Kion replied.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this. And after everything you all have told us about defeating Scar's ghost and his army you all really could use a break." Hakkai responded.

"No kidding." Fuli added in with a sigh.

"But you guys trying to figure out what's making demons going crazy? That sounds hard too!" Bunga said.

"Yes. It hasn't been easy. And with all the attacks we've also had to deal with on the way... It's made it even harder." Gojyo nodded.

"I bet. And boy do we know how ti feels to be attacked while traveling." Anga mumbled. "Yeah! A lot of animals we've come across haven't been too friendly." Ono said.

"Well it seems our groups have a bit in common." Hakkai responded. "Yeah! And you're a healer just like me! Makini squeaked in excitement. "I do find that to be quite interesting! I don't come across a lot of healers." Hakkai smirked. Sanzo groaned to himself as he continued to keep quiet. Hakkai turned his eyes from the road to Sanzo for a moment, while raising an eye-brow before turning his attention back in front of him.

"You don't talk much do you?" Beshte asked Sanzo. "Not really." Sanzo muttered. "Oh it's not that! He's afraid of cats! And since two of you are big wild cats he's terrified!"Goku chirped.

"Shut up, Monkey!" Sanzo snapped. "Oh... I'm sorry." Fuli said. "We won't cause you any harm. We promise." "Yeah! We're members of The Lion Guard our whole job is to protect and defend and make sure no one gets hurt." Kion explained.

"Well... I suppose I can give you two a chance..." Sanzo mumbled.

"Of course you can! Kion and Fuli are awesome!" Bunga nodded.

"Good to know." Sanzo replied.

"It's starting to get late everyone! Why won't we stop and put up camp for the night?" Hakkai said.

"Sounds good to me!" Gojyo responded. "Yep!" Goku agreed. "Yeah whatever." Sanzo grumbled.

Then Hakkai pulled over and everyone got ouf of the the vehicle with Sanzo and his friends grabbing their bags. Then Hakuryuu transformed back into his Dragon form and chirped as he landed on Hakkai's left shoulder.

Going into the open field right where they had parked, both groups got a good distance from the road and looked around. "Man... Too bad we don't a town to stay in. I'm so hungry..." Goku muttered. "You're hungry? No problem! Right, Kion?" Fuli smirked. "Right! We'll go hunt something for all of us." Kion responded. Then the two wild cats raced across the field in search of animals to hunt.

Hakkai opened his large duffel bag and took out a small pot with a wooden spoon. Something he had picked up to cook food over fires. "Goku, Gojyo can you two please go find some firewood?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah sure. Come on, Monkey." Gojyo said. With a nod Goku then followed the half-breed across the road where there were some trees.

"Now then where are those other cooking supplies I have..." Hakkai mumbled, as he went through his bag.

* * *

Soon Kion and Fuli had returned with their kill. A large male Sangai! They dragged it up to Hakkai who then used one of his knives to skin the animal and then cleaned it out. Afterwards the human turned demon cut the animal into a few good pieces and then using some sticks He along with Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo all began to cook the meat. While this was happening, Bunga had gone off and found some bugs to eat, Makini found some roots by the trees across the road and Beshte ate the grass around them.

Soon the meat was done! Fuli and Kion enjoyed a bit of it with Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Hakuryuu.

After dinner everyone said goodnight and laid down to get some rest as the night sky was now full.


End file.
